1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reliability evaluation program, a reliability evaluation method, and a reliability evaluation apparatus for evaluating reliability of an application procedure, and, more particularly to a reliability evaluation program, a reliability evaluation method, and a reliability evaluation apparatus for quantitatively evaluating an application procedure in terms of reliability, thereby supporting a design or improve operation for securing the reliability of the application procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an application procedure that requires a high reliability, processes are performed with confirming that contents of an application form are correct, based on the application form or a certificate. In such an application procedure, the certificate has great significance to confirm facts. Recently, to enhance the reliability of the certificate, an advanced anti-counterfeit technology such as electric signature described in Japanese Patent No. 3588042 has been applied to the certificate.
However, even when the advanced anti-counterfeit technology is applied to the certificate, it is difficult to ensure reliability of the application procedure when the application procedure has many processes and is complicated. The complicated application procedure is likely to show vulnerability to frauds such as “spoofing” (pretending to be somebody else) during the processes, and operation errors are easily to happen.
To enhance the reliability of the application procedure, a technique of quantitatively evaluating the reliability of the application procedure to support finding of problems or devising an improvement plan is effective. However, although a technique of analyzing the processes in terms of efficiency or reduction of costs is typically known, there is no technique of analyzing the processes in terms of reliability.